


To Carolyn and Herc

by prettybirdy979



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transcript of Arthur's toast at the wedding of Mrs Carolyn Knapp-Shappey and Mr Herc Shipwright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Carolyn and Herc

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, barely edited this just came into my head and demanded to be written. 
> 
> (Italics means off screen or direction. If this isn't clear, let me know)

_**Scene: The out of focus flight deck of an aeroplane.** The camera begins to shake and the screen blurs more._

_(Off screen)_

_MARTIN: Is this thing on? Douglas! Stop moving it!_

_DOUGLAS: If Sir would stop shaking it..._

_ARTHUR: Are we ready Chaps?_

_The camera settles. ARTHUR is now sitting on the pilot’s chair, wearing a pilot’s hat with a large amount of gold braid and a pilot’s jacket with three stripes._

_MARTIN (Off screen): I think that’s it. Arthur, you can sta-_

_DOUGLAS (Off screen): No Martin. Arthur- Action!_

ARTHUR: Brilliant! _(Pause)_ What am I saying again?

MARTIN _(Pokes his head into shot)_ : Your speech!

ARTHUR: Oh right. _(MARTIN’s head disappears with a glance at the camera)_ Hi Mum. I am really nervous about giving your toast at yours and Herc’s wedding and I didn’t know what to say so I asked Martin and Douglas and-

_DOUGLAS: Arthur, breathe._

ARTHUR: Righto. So Douglas came up with the brilliant idea that if I was nervous we could film my speech and then I’ll be saying it in front of all those people but not actually saying it and therefore I don’t have to be nervous. _(Long pause)_ But I still don’t know what to say.

_MARTIN (Off Screen): Well, what about what I said?_

ARTHUR: Oh, the making the right choice and picking someone who makes Mum happy? That’s stupid. Mum knew that when she made Herc marry her, I don’t need to say it.

_MARTIN: Made Herc marry her?_

_DOUGLAS: Now Martin, do you really think it was any other way?_

ARTHUR: Chaps, I thought I was talking.

_DOUGLAS & MARTIN: Sorry Arthur._

ARTHUR: Where was I? Oh right. Well, I couldn’t wish for you to have happiness ‘cause you’re going to have that whether I wish for it or not. Because you’re with Herc and Herc is really brilliant.

_DOUGLAS: High praise._

_MARTIN: Douglas!_

ARTHUR: Martin said I could wish for a long life together but you’re Mum so you’re going to live forever and you’re not going to give Herc up for anything.

_MARTIN: Arthur, that’s ac-_

_DOUGLAS: Shh!_

ARTHUR: So I guess I’m just going to have to say... Keep going the way you are Mum and Herc. It’s brilliant, you’re brilliant and everything is a bit more brilliant when you’re together. How was that Chaps?

_MARTIN: That was perfect Arthur._

ARTHUR: Really?

_DOUGLAS: Yes. The only thing is now you need to make a toast._

ARTHUR: Oh. _(Pause)_ You guys think of one.

_MARTIN: Arthur, it’s not our place._

ARTHUR: It is though.

_(A brief pause. Then the camera shakes a bit, settles and MARTIN & DOUGLAS move into view and stand either side of ARTHUR. They are holding coffee cups and MARTIN passes one to ARTHUR)_

MARTIN: To Carolyn and Herc!

DOUGLAS: May your days be full of long dull flights over endless seas.

MARTIN: May your planes never have technical difficulties-

DOUGLAS: Or pilot errors.

MARTIN: -or or personnel difficulties.

DOUGLAS: _(Aside)_ Same thing. _(To camera)_ Here’s to your health, happiness and Arthur inspired cheeriness!

MARTIN: May it last forever.

ARTHUR: And may you always dream of polar bears and toblerones!

MARTIN & DOUGLAS: Arthur!

_ARTHUR smiles and they take a sip together before walking off screen._

_MARTIN: Do either of you know how to edit a video then?_


End file.
